


Waves and a Wedding

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Also I've never been on a cruise, Alternate Universe, Becoming a real marriage, Cruise Ships, F/M, Fake Marriage, My first het fic ever so bear with me, Tumblr Prompt, so everything about this is entirely made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Relena's mother is pressuring her to get married, so when she meets a handsome and charming man on a cruise, she can't help but think that he could be the solution to all her problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Back when a particular Cruise Ship related prompt was circulating on tumblr, I suggested that this could be a fun 2xR, and Kangofu_CB encouraged me to write the thing. So here it is, in regular weekly installments, a 2xR cruise ship AU just for you. Happy Birthday my friend!! Many thanks to the wonderful Claraxbarton for beta-ing. You're the best!

The cruise was not turning out how Relena had wanted. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was wonderful to spend the days sunbathing with Dorothy on the deck or racing against Quatre in the huge endless swimming pool they had on board, even if he did win most of the time. Dorothy, who had never swum competitively, refused to participate in the races, electing instead to tease the loser mercilessly.

No, the time spent with her two best friends was even better than she could have hoped for. The problem was her mother.

Margaret Anne Darlian, or Maggie to her friends, had promised to lay off over the vacation, and had probably even meant it. Relena had to admit, she had been better than usual, but she just couldn't seem to help herself from bringing up this or that cousin or family friend who had just gotten married or just had a baby. Maybe she thought she was being subtle because she'd stopped asking Relena straight out when she was going to find a man and get hitched. If so, she was terribly mistaken.

"Relena, darling," her mother began, and Relena managed to smile sweetly in response only by sheer force of will. Those words _always_ prefaced marriage talk. Given that her mother was now three drinks in, Relena just knew it was going to be worse than usual.

"Yes, Mother?"

Across the dinner table, Dorothy rolled her eyes dramatically while Quatre just looked sympathetic.

"All this time I've been pushing you to find someone to settle down with, well, I've been totally blind, haven't I?"

What was this? Could it be that she was finally going to let this go?

"Why you felt the need to keep it a secret I'll never know–"

"A secret? What secret?" Relena asked, confused.

"–but seeing you two together this week has made it more than clear."

"Us two? What two–"

Maggie turned to Quatre.

"You're just perfect for Relena, Quatre dear. Tell me you're going to propose soon?"

Quatre choked on his steak.

"Quatre? Me and Quatre?!" Relena hadn't meant for her voice to sound so shrill. "Mother, you've got the wrong idea–"

"Nonsense, Relena. You can't hide it any longer. I know you two are seeing each other."

Relena just gaped. How could she think...? But when Relena thought about it, it wasn't very surprising. Her mother was _desperate_ for her to get married, and she and Quatre _were_ very close. And of course, Maggie had no idea that Quatre was gay. Nobody did, aside from Relena and Dorothy, and as tempting as it was to blurt that out just to prove to her mother that she was completely off base, Relena would never betray his confidence that way.

"Father?" she pleaded, looking at him beseechingly.

"Maggie, dear," he interjected. "That's enough. No need to embarrass them. Now, what was that activity you wanted to attend tonight?"

"Oh yes! There's a small circus troupe here and tonight they're doing a knife-throwing act. It sounds thrilling!"

"That sounds delightful!" her father agreed. "Relena, will you and your friends be joining us?"

"Thank you for inviting us, but no. We already have plans." Across the table, Dorothy raised her eyebrow in challenge, but thankfully remained silent. They definitely had not made plans, but there was no way Relena was spending any more time with her mother than absolutely necessary, especially after this debacle of a dinner.

"Very well then. You kids have fun, whatever you're getting up to," her father said with a wink. Relena rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but grin at his antics.

"Don't worry, Father. We always do."

\-----

"Two shots of Patrón Silver with salt and lime, please," Relena told the bartender.

"Starting off slowly, I see," Dorothy observed with a smirk.

"After that dinner, I'm with Relena," Quatre said, then turned to the bartender. "I'll have the same."

"Oh why not? Me too," Dorothy said.

The barkeep promptly placed six shots on the bar with a small plate of lime slices and a salt shaker before moving down the bar to help another customer.

"So what are we toasting?" Dorothy asked as they each got their salt ready.

"How about the absence of my mother?" Relena said bitingly.

"That's a bit harsh, Relena," Quatre admonished. "How about to being young and single?"

"If you insist," Relena said. If she were honest with herself, she didn't really want to be single – she just had no interest in marriage, at least for now. Sure, she wanted to get married _someday_ , but not until she was ready, and she was far from ready.

"To being young and single," they said in unison, clinking their shot glasses before licking the salt off their hands and knocking back the first round of shots.

As Quatre and Dorothy bit into their lime slices, Relena grabbed her second shot and knocked it back as well.

Quatre and Dorothy shared a look.

"She really got to you this time, didn't she?" Quatre asked.

Relena sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it right then, didn't even want to think about it, but she owed it to Quatre to at least apologize for her mother's behavior.

"She did," Relena admitted. "Mostly I'm pissed that she's dragging you into it, Quatre. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. Honestly, we probably should have seen this coming. After all, I'm male, available and have the kind of credentials your mother wants for a 'suitable husband,' by her definition."

"If only you weren't repulsed by vaginas, Quatre, then everybody could be happy!" Dorothy quipped with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not _repulsed_ by them, I just have no interest in ever seeing or touching one."

"Your loss," Dorothy rejoined. "I'm telling you, there's nothing quite as satisfying as the taste of pussy. You're really missing out."

"Must you be vulgar, Dorothy?" Relena asked, exasperated.

"I'll be as vulgar as I please, thank you very much."

Quatre and Relena just rolled their eyes.

"So what's next?" Dorothy asked. "More shots?"

"Tempting," Relena said, "but I'd rather not puke tonight." She flagged down the bartender again. "Long Island Iced Tea, please. Make it strong."

"Sure thing,” he said, then turned to Quatre. "And for you?"

"Vodka martini, two olives."

"I'll have whiskey, neat," Dorothy said. "Best you've got."

"We have a Glenfiddich 40 year. Will that do?"

"Make it a double."

"Coming right up."

"So," Dorothy began, turning to Relena. "Long Island? I thought you said you didn't want to puke tonight."

"Oh, shut up. That was one time!"

"Two, actually," Quatre chimed in. "But I'm not surprised that you don't remember."

"Alright, two. But it's only because I had a second one!"

"So you'll stick to just one tonight?" Quatre teased.

"Just one," Relena grumbled. Then the drinks arrived, and Relena was grateful to have the spotlight taken off her for a moment.

"Come, friends, let's grab a booth and drown your sorrows," Dorothy said.

" _Our_ sorrows?" Quatre asked.

" _Your_ sorrows. _I'm_ not the one getting engaged."

"I hate you," Quatre and Relena said at the same time, then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Dorothy just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above, I plan to update this weekly. I haven't nailed down *exactly* how many chapters there are going to be, so be aware that that may change. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very early morning update is brought to you by insomnia. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy!

"You sure you don't want to come to the show?" Trowa asked as he changed into his clown costume. "Remember, we can get you a front row seat."   
  
"Thanks, Trowa, but I'm just not in the mood for crowds tonight," Duo replied. And it's not like I haven't seen your act before."   
  
"True."   
  
"Look, I'll catch you another night, ok? Promise. I dunno, I just need to unwind. I think I'll go grab a drink or something."   
  
"Do I need to give you The Talk?" Trowa asked, a teasing light in his eyes.   
  
"Screw you, Trowa. I'm a big boy, thank you very much, and I'm not planning on any one-night-stands anyway. Those got old a long time ago." Trowa smirked, obviously pleased to have gotten a rise out of him. "Anyway, I'm gonna get out of here. Break a leg."   
  
Trowa just turned towards the mirror and started putting on his makeup. Unsurprised by his lack of response, Duo waved at his friend's back and left the dressing room.   
  
\-----   
  
Duo was sitting at the bar, drinking his second beer and happily people watching when he noticed the three of them come in. One man and two women, all blonde and all dressed very nicely. Both women had long hair, but it was the woman with slightly darker hair who caught his eye. He hadn't ever seen anyone with two little braids tied back like that, and the style was very flattering on her. If he was honest with himself, he was a sucker for ladies with braids in their hair, even if they were a different style than his own. Especially if they were a different style than his own.   
  
The three were exchanging friendly banter of some sort while waiting for their drinks, and Duo amused himself by imagining what they were talking about.

Their drinks arrived, and suddenly the man and the woman with the braids burst out laughing. Duo was floored. The woman in question – he decided to call her Diana – had already been beautiful, but when she laughed she was positively radiant. Right then and there, he resolved that he was going to at least talk to her, somehow, someway.

He bided his time, watching them out of the corner of his eye as they made their way to a corner booth. Settling in to wait, he ordered another beer and continued to people watch. When he saw her drink getting low, he flagged down the barkeep.

“I’d like to buy a drink for the lady with the braids in the corner booth over there,” he said, gesturing toward the three friends. “Do you know what she’s drinking?”

“Long Island, if I remember correctly.”

“One of those then, please.”

“Sure thing.” The bartender began mixing the drink, then waved over a waitress and gestured in the three’s direction. “For the lady with the braids in her hair.”

“Shall I say it’s from someone in particular?” she asked.

“That’d be me,” Duo said, grinning at her.

“Sure thing, sugar,” she said, giving Duo a wink before heading for the corner booth.

Butterflies sprung up in Duo’s stomach, and he was surprised at his sudden nervousness. It had been ages since he’d felt any sort of anxiety over approaching a woman he was interested in. Women tended to fall all over him once he turned on the charm, so he rarely had anything to be nervous about. Somehow, this time was different, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

The waitress arrived at the table and gestured in his direction as she set the drink down. “Diana” looked over at him, clearly surprised, and he saluted, giving her his most winning smile before turning back to the bar. With any luck, she’d come to him, but if not, he wasn’t above going over there and interrupting the three’s conversation. He was determined to at least say hi, and if she told him to scram, so be it. At least he would have tried.

Apparently luck was with him, though, because before long she was heading in his direction. He continued to face the bar, not wanting to show just how eager he was to talk to her.

“Excuse me,” she said, sidling up next to him. He turned and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Umm…” she hesitated, apparently unsure how to proceed. “Did you send me this drink?” she asked, and he held back a chuckle. He obviously had, and if she was asking something she already knew the answer to, perhaps it was a sign that she was as nervous as he was.

“I sure did. The bartender told me you were drinking a Long Island, so I figured that was a safe bet.”

“Oh, ok,” she said, smiling sweetly. “May I sit?”

“Of course!” He held out his hand. “Duo Maxwell, at your service.”

“Relena Darlian,” she replied, shaking his hand firmly. “Thank you for the drink.”

“It’s my pleasure. You see, the whole point was to be able to talk to you, and sure enough, here you are! Mission accomplished.”

“Is that so?” she asked coyly.

“It is indeed,” he said with a grin, then took a sip of his beer.  “So, what brings you on this cruise?”

“Family vacation. You?”

“Two of my friends are performing and were able to get me a discount ticket. Figured I couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a discounted cruise, yanno?”

“That makes sense. What do your friends do?”

“They’re in the circus. They’re doing a knife-throwing act tonight, actually. You may have heard about it?”

“Yes!” she said brightly. “My parents are there right now. They invited me, but...!”

“Not into knives?”

“Oh no, I’m sure I’d enjoy it, it’s just… I needed a break from my parents, you know?”

Duo nodded, though he really didn’t know. He’d never met his birth parents, and the foster parents who had eventually adopted him had died while he was in college. No need to bring down the conversation with his tragic past, though.

“So you decided to spend the evening with your cousins instead?” he guessed.

“Cousins?” Relena laughed. “Oh no, those are just my friends. Our families are all very close, though, so my parents invited them to join us. I suppose you could say they’re like cousins, though.”

“Ah, ok. So, drinks with your friends. Sounds like a good time to me.”

“An even better time, now,” she replied, smiling at him over her drink.

“Hello there,” came a voice from behind them. Duo turned to see the other blonde lady smiling mischievously at them.

“You two looked like you’re having so much fun, I just had to come introduce myself. I’m Dorothy Catalonia. And you are?”

“Duo Maxwell,” he said, grinning at her. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of her except that he was certain she meant trouble.

“Lovely to meet you. Won’t you come join us?” she said, gesturing at the corner booth.

“Dorothy–” Relena protested.

“Come, Relena, you wouldn’t want to make us feel left out, would you?” Dorothy asked, lifting her eyebrow in challenge.

“I’d love to join you,” Duo said before Relena could say anything more.

“Splendid!” With that, she turned and began wending her way through the tables, obviously expecting them to follow.

“You really don’t have to,” Relena said, looking sidelong at him.

“It’s okay. Besides, what better way to get to know you than to get to know your friends?” he asked with a wink.

“Oh… I guess,” Relena replied, and Duo was delighted to see a light blush rise on her cheeks.

“Shall we?” He held out his arm, and she blushed more deeply. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. This was turning out even better than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again go to claraxbarton for the wonderful beta. Stay tuned for more next Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo has a crazy idea, and Relena can't help but take him up on the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-betaed, so please forgive any mistakes.

Relena was more than a little bit drunk. It’s what she got, she mused, for having a second Long Island Iced Tea. She’d promised to have only one, of course, but how could she refuse a drink from such a handsome man? Very handsome, and very charming. And interested in her!

Duo had taken the seat next to Quatre, much to her disappointment. Well. Perhaps she couldn’t surreptitiously brush hands or sit just a little too close, like she was longing to, but she _could_ admire the view. And what a view! Piercing blue eyes that seemed almost purple in the dim light of the bar, long bangs framing a heart-shaped face, and a beautiful chestnut braid she couldn’t help but be a little jealous of. And that smile – she couldn’t get enough of that smile.

“So,” Duo said, turning back to her, “what exactly has you so eager to get away from your parents?”

“Err…” she replied, not entirely sure she wanted to explain this. “Well, you see…” she trailed off.

“Oh, tell him, Relena,” Dorothy interjected, then turned to Duo. “It’s quite a funny story.”

“Fine. My mom has been… pressuring me to settle down. She was happily married by 20, and she can’t fathom that I’m 26 and still single, not even engaged. Somehow she got it into her head that Quatre and I have been dating in secret all along, and wouldn’t believe us when we told her we’re not.”

“That’s not even the best part!” Dorothy exclaimed. “She’s so convinced that she even asked Quatre when he’s going to propose.”

“That would be never,” Quatre insisted. “Relena’s like a sister to me!”

Duo chuckled. “I can see why you’d want some space,” he said. “There’s an easy solution to this, you know.”

“What’s that?” Relena asked.

“Just find someone who’d pretend to be your boyfriend, or hell, even your fiance. Surely your mother would back off then.”

“Not hardly,” Relena scoffed. “She won’t be backing off until I say ‘I do.’”

Duo shrugged. “Ok, so get married. As long as the guy understands it’s a marriage in name only, it’ll be fine. You can just get divorced a year later or something.”

“Are you volunteering?” Relena asked, incredulous.

He just grinned.

“Why yes, I suppose I am.”

 

\-----

 

“Relena, are you sure this is a good idea?” Quatre asked as they stood outside the onboard jeweler’s shop, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Of course I’m sure,” she replied, not sure at all. “I’m sick of dealing with my mom’s constant nagging, and Duo was right, this is the best way to stop it.”

“But you don’t even know him!”

“Sure I do. Nobody is more honest than when they’re really drunk, and he had enough drinks last night to make sure of that. He was charming and funny and not the least bit lecherous. What more do I need to know?”

Quatre was prevented from answering by the arrival of Duo and a tall man who she presumed was his friend Trowa, the performer. Brown hair cascaded down half of his face, completely obscuring one eye, and the t-shirt he was wearing revealed impressively muscular arms.

“Good morning!” Duo chirped. “This is Trowa, the friend I was telling you about. Trowa, meet my soon-to-be fiancé Relena, and her friend Quatre.”

Trowa nodded at each of them, smiling softly, evidently more taciturn than his braided friend.

“Shall we?” Duo asked, winging his arm out for Relena like he had the night before. Much to her consternation, she felt herself blush like she had then. Why was he having this effect on her?

She felt him lean in close as they entered the jewelry store. “You’re cute when you blush,” he whispered, grinning at her, and she blushed even harder.

“Welcome to Tiffany’s!” greeted one of several clerks. “How can I help you today?”

“We’re looking for an engagement ring,” Duo replied.

“And two wedding rings,” Relena added.

“Congratulations!” enthused the clerk, a pretty blonde. “My name is Sylvia, and I’ll be happy to help you find the perfect rings. Let’s start by getting your sizes.”

They followed her to a counter, where she pulled out a drawer filled with plain silver rings, arranged from smallest to largest. She eyed Relena’s hand.

“I’m guessing a five for you, Miss…?”

“Relena,” she replied as she held out her left hand. Sylvia slid a ring on her finger and smiled in satisfaction.

“Just as I thought! And for you I think a nine, Mr…?”

“Duo, ma’am,” he replied, dutifully holding out his hand.

“Just a tad too small,” Sylvia observed. “Let’s try a nine and a half.” It was a perfect fit. “Excellent! Shall we start with the engagement ring?”

“Lead the way,” Duo enthused.

The four followed Sylvia to another section of the store, where rows and rows of diamond rings sat glittering in their display cases.

“Do we know what style and which metal you want for the setting?”

“It’s all up to the lady,” Duo replied.

“White gold, I think,” Relena said. “I’ve no idea what style, but I definitely want a conflict-free diamond.”

“Of course. We have those over here. Which one would you like to try first?”

They proceeded to try on every ring in the case. They were all a little big, but Sylvia explained that it would only take a couple hours to resize whichever one she chose.

“What do you think?” Relena asked, turning to Duo with a marquise-shaped diamond ring on her finger.

“It looks great.”

“You’ve said that about the last five rings!”

“Sorry, Relena,” he said sheepishly. “I’m not exactly big on jewelry. Honestly, they all look good on you.

She turned to Quatre instead. “Well?”

“Duo’s right, they all look good on you. But don’t you have a pair of diamond earrings in that shape? This ring would go perfectly with them.”

“You’re right, and I brought them with me! I’m surprised you remember.”

“When you have twenty-nine sisters, you learn to appreciate jewelry.”

“You have twenty-nine sisters?” Duo exclaimed, mouth agape.

“Well, most of them are step sisters, but yes.”

“And here I thought having _one_  sister was a lot to handle,” Trowa said. Relena had almost forgotten he was there, he’d been so quiet.

“How many brothers do you have, then?” Duo queried.

“None. I’m the only boy.”

“That must be… I can’t even imagine what that’s like.”

“It’s certainly something. Relena, I think you should choose that one,” Quatre encouraged, turning back to her.

“I agree. Sylvia? I’d like this one please.”

“Of course, Miss Relena. Will you also want white gold for the wedding bands?”

Relena looked to Duo questioningly.

“Works for me,” he said.

It didn’t take long for them to settle on two matching, plain rings. Relena’s was about half the width of Duo’s, so she could wear it together with her engagement ring. Soon they were standing at the register.

“Your total is $6,353. Will that be cash or credit?”

Duo just about choked in the process of pulling out his wallet. “How much?”

“Put that away,” Relena admonished. “You’re doing this as a favor to me, the least I can do is pay for the rings.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Relena replied, meaning it this time, then turned to Sylvia. “Credit,” she said as she handed over her card.

Sylvia rang her up and handed her the receipt to sign. “Your rings should be ready in a few hours. You can pick them up anytime after three.”

“Thank you Sylvia, you’ve been most helpful,” Relena said, tucking the receipt the clerk handed her into her wallet. “How about we go plan the proposal over lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ring she picked out: https://www.brilliantearth.com/rings/cyorings/purchase_review/?did=5977751&sid=3015402
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbata-ed, so please excuse any mistakes.

“What do you think, Trowa? The blue tie or the purple?” Duo asked, holding up one, then the other in front of him as he studied his reflection in the mirror.

“Whichever one you’re not wearing for the wedding.”

“Very helpful,” Duo scowled.

“Wear the blue,” Catherine interjected from her perch on the end of the bed. “The purple brings out your eyes; you should save that for the wedding.”

“Thanks Cathy. And here I thought you were against this whole plan.”

“I am. It’s a horrible idea, but there’s no reason you should look bad doing it.”

“I appreciate your consideration,” Duo snarked. “Just wait, this will make for the _best_  story to tell my grandkids. Besides, do you know how gorgeous she is? Trowa, tell her how gorgeous Relena is.”

“I don’t know about gorgeous. She has nice features, and her hair style is very flattering, but you’re asking the wrong guy if you want ‘gorgeous’ as a description for someone who’s not a man.”

Duo rolled his eyes and glared at Trowa. “Again, very helpful.” He put the purple tie aside and looped the blue one around his neck. “Err… do either of you know how to tie a full Windsor? I feel like I should go all out for this but I’ve always been too lazy to learn that one.”

“Not it,” Trowa said.

Catherine rolled her eyes. “How do I even know you two? Come here.” Duo dutifully followed orders and Catherine quickly tied the knot. “Later, I’m showing you how to do this for yourself. That way you can at least pretend to be an adult.”

Duo gave her his most winning smile. “You’re the best, Cathy.” She rolled her eyes again, failing to suppress a smile.

“Alright you two, wish me luck!”

“Are you kidding?” Catherine exclaimed. “We’re coming with you, remember? No way am I missing out on this train wreck.” Trowa smirked in agreement.

“Oh ye of little faith. Just wait, this is going to be epic!” Duo cried, leading the way out onto the deck.

\-----

Lunch had lasted for quite a while. Dorothy, back from whatever mysterious activities she’d been up to while they shopped for rings, had been full of ideas. Duo was both impressed and amused by her audacity, and was looking forward to her meeting Catherine tonight. Either they’d get along famously or hate each other’s guts. He really wasn’t sure which.

Relena and Quatre had done their best to talk their friend down from her most outlandish ideas, while Duo egged her on and Trowa simply smirked between bites. The man was plenty talkative around people he knew well, but tended to be rather quiet when meeting new people. Though if Duo weren’t mistaken, he’d been checking out Quatre for all he was worth while trying not to be obvious about it. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he’d seen the blonde checking out Trowa in return. That could certainly be fun.

The plan was to meet Relena, her friends and her parents for dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant called The Grotto, and they were heading there now. They rounded a corner and there she was, resplendent in a sapphire blue gown, diamond earrings winking on her earlobes, as planned, and he grinned at her as she waved in their direction.

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he caught sight of the man and woman who must be her parents. They were clearly very wealthy (which he could have guessed, he supposed, given how unimpressed Relena had been by the cost of the rings), and he began to wonder how he was possibly going to pull this off.

_Too late to turn back now_ , he thought, surreptitiously feeling the outline of the ring box in his pocket. When he looked up, he caught Dorothy’s eye, who was looking at him knowingly, smirking all the while. Damn her and her perceptiveness, anyway!

“Duo, Trowa, I’m so glad you could make it,” Relena gushed. “And you must be Catherine. I’m Relena.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Catherine replied, smiling. Dorothy and Quatre stepped forward to introduce themselves as well.

Relena turned to her parents.

“Mother, Father, these are Duo, Trowa and Catherine.” She turned to the three of them. “These are my parents. Meet Richard and Margaret Darlian.”

Duo swallowed nervously.

“Richard Darlian? As in _Vice Foreign Minister_  Darlian?” Relena had neglected to mention that little detail.

“Why yes,” Richard replied. “I take it you follow politics, then?”

“Some. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Just then, the hostess came and let them know their table was ready, and they followed after her. Duo was reeling. Not only was Relena’s family rich, but her father was _the_  Vice Foreign Minister. Would word of his daughter’s marriage become public knowledge? Was he going to end up on the cover of a _tabloid_?

He let none of this show on his face, or at least he thought he didn’t. As Relena sat down next to him, however, she looked at him questioningly and mouthed “Okay?” when her parents weren’t looking.

He pasted on a grin and winked at her, not wanting her to worry. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. Once again, he was taken aback by that smile. She was so beautiful, and having it aimed directly at him gave him a funny feeling in his chest that he didn’t want to examine too closely.

“And for you, sir?” asked the server, whom he hadn’t noticed arriving.

“Oh, umm, your house red, please,” he said, hoping the man had been taking drink orders.

“Our house red is a 2016 Chianti, will that be alright?”

“Perfect,” Duo replied, though he’d never had a Chianti before. Wine really wasn’t his thing, but he’d been instructed to order it because that’s what would make a good impression.

The server finished taking drink orders, and an awkward silence descended in the wake of his leaving. Duo was opening his mouth to say something when Relena beat him to the punch.

“Mother, Father, do you recognize any of my new friends?” They both looked a little confused.

“Should we?” Margaret asked.

“Trowa and Catherine were the performers in the knife-throwing act you went to last night.”

Comprehension dawned on their faces.

“Oh how splendid! Richard and I just adored your performance, didn’t we dear?”

“Indeed. It was very impressive. How long have you been throwing knives like that, Catherine?”

Everything was going according to plan. Relena’s parents had seemed uncertain about them at first, but they became more relaxed and comfortable as the conversation continued. Soon, they had finished their caprese and fried calamari appetizers and were awaiting the main meal. 

“So, how did you meet each other?” asked Margaret.

“We met Duo first, at the bar we went to last night,” Relena replied. Margaret’s eyebrows started climbing toward her hairline.

“At a _bar_?” she asked weakly.

“He bought her a drink,” Dorothy continued, “and after they talked for a while, I invited him to join us. He’s really just a delight, don’t you think?”

This revelation was not what Relena’s mother was hoping for, apparently. But then, they’d warned Duo about that.

“How could I not?” Duo asked, putting on a dazzling smile. “She was the most beautiful woman in the bar. I just couldn’t help myself.” He reached over and put a hand over hers. “And I’m so glad I did. You have an amazing daughter, Margaret.”

Her mouth was working like a fish out of water, and it took all Duo had to keep a straight face. He noticed Quatre coughing into his hand, clearly trying to hide a laugh, while Dorothy didn’t even bother to hide her wide smirk – was she always smirking? – looking like the cat that got the cream.

“So what is it that you do?” Richard asked after an awkward pause.

“I’m a dance instructor,” Duo said. “Any type of ballroom dance, really. Waltz, Swing, Salsa, Tango, Cha Cha, Jive, you name it and I teach it.”

“Do you have a favorite? I’m partial to the waltz myself.”

“I enjoy them all, but I’d have to say I like Blues the best. It’s very freeform, and I love the flexibility of it.”

Next to him, Relena’s smile was brightening and she was looking at him consideringly. Somehow, this hadn’t come up the night before, or while they were so busy planning over lunch, so this was the first she’d heard about his vocation. He was very pleased to see her reaction.

“I’ve never tried Blues dancing before,” Relena said. “You’ll teach me, won’t you?”

“I’d _love_  to teach you, Relena. More than you know.” She blushed prettily, as he’d hoped she would. When he looked back over the table, he saw Margaret looking at them consideringly. “I’d love to teach you _all_  the dances,” he continued as he pushed his chair back. This wasn’t quite what they’d planned, but the moment felt right, so he decided to go with it. He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket, bringing out the little box.

“Relena, I want to do so much more than just teach you to dance. I want to do everything with you. I want to spend the rest of my _life_  with you.” He opened up the ring box, lifting it closer to her. “Will you marry me?”

To her credit, Relena looked completely surprised as she inhaled sharply and brought her hands to her face, eyes widening.

“Oh Duo, yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

He grinned triumphantly, warmth infusing his entire body. For a second he forgot that this was all an act and just reveled in the fact that she was looking at him _like that_. Like he was the only person in the room. It hit him like a punch in the gut when he came back to reality, and his smile faltered as he was taking the ring out and placing it on her finger. He caught himself quickly though, pasting a radiant smile back on his face. Certainly nobody had seen that?

“Duo, it’s perfect! How did you know I liked white gold?”

“A little birdy told me,” he said with a wink.

Her smile widened, eyes sparkling, and then she was pulling him up from the floor. One hand came behind his neck, fingers twining into the base of his braid, urging him toward her. She leaned forward and their lips met, kissing softly at first. He melted into the kiss and brought his own hand to the nape of her neck, pressing closer. His tongue darted out, seeking permission, and she opened for him at once. Their tongues tangled deliciously, and his pants were starting to get tight when there was a discreet cough. He broke the kiss reluctantly, out of breath and completely stunned. What a kiss!

“I do believe congratulations are in order!” Dorothy exclaimed, then signalled the waiter. “Champaign, the best you have!”

“Very good, ma’am,” he said, then turned toward the kitchen.

“Yes, congratulations!” Quatre chimed in, followed by everyone _except_  Relena’s parents.

Margaret was gaping at them, eyes bulging, while Richard looked like a deer in the headlights. Richard recovered first, coughing discreetly.

“Yes,” he said weakly. “Congratulations.” He looked over at his wife. “Isn’t this lovely dear? Relena is finally engaged.” No reaction. “Just as you’ve hoped,” he urged, nudging her under the table.

“Engaged,” she stammered. Then her eyes lit up. “Engaged! Oh Relena, dear, congratulations!” Apparently, her earlier misgivings were being overridden by the fact that Relena was finally making progress toward her mother’s ultimate goal.

The champaign arrived, and Quatre lifted his champaign flute, tapping it lightly with a spoon.

“To Duo and Relena!”

“To Duo and Relena!” the others echoed, then lifted their glasses in salute. Duo clinked his with Relena’s, smiling widely at her before taking a sip. She grinned back, and he felt his stomach flip flop. He was definitely not getting in over his head here, he insisted to himself. Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go dress shopping!

“Pink. I want pink.” If Relena was sure of anything in her life, it was that her favorite color was pink. Even though this was a sham wedding, she’d be damned it it wasn’t as pink as she could make it.

“Of course you want pink,” Dorothy said, giving her a look that was both fond and judging all at the same time.

“What about pink and purple?” Catherine suggested. “Duo has this purple tie that really brings out his eyes, and it would be a nice accent with pink.”

“I suppose…” Relena mused. Duo’s eyes  _ were _  stunning, and pink wouldn’t really do anything for them. “Alright, pink and purple. Dorothy, did you say there was a formal wear store on the ship?”

“Yes, it’s called ‘Lucrezia’s.’ And there’s a florist by the name of ‘His Excellency’s Flowers,’ pretentious as that sounds. Where shall we go first?”

“Let’s get the dresses first. Though I doubt they’ll have anything that’s both purple and pink…”

“Not to worry!” Catherine said. “I have a couple purple sashes as part of one of my costumes. We could tie them around like belts, as long as the cut of the dress is right. I’m sure we can find something.”

“Excellent!” Dorothy exclaimed. “Shall we?”

\-----

Lucrezia’s was bigger than Relena expected, given that this was a cruise ship. Most of what they had in stock looked to be summer wear and touristy clothing, naturally, but they had a sizable section devoted to formal wear as well. As luck would have it, the dress selection was respectable, with a fair few white dresses and a couple several different styles in various shades of pink.

“Welcome to Lucrezia’s! Can I help you with anything?” The attendant who approached them was tall, with short blue-black hair and wearing a dark blue blouse with high-waisted beige slacks.

“I think we’re fi–” Relena began, only to be interrupted by Catherine.

“Yes, thank you. We’re shopping for a wedding dress, and bridesmaids dresses in pink. Do you do alterations?”

“Of course! May I ask who the bride is?”

“I am,” Relena volunteered.

“Congratulations! I assume the wedding will be on the ship?”

Relena nodded.

“The wedding will be tomorrow,” Dorothy said, making Relena wonder when that had been decided. “Can you have the alterations done by morning?”

“It’ll cost extra, but sure I can. I’m Lucrezia, by the by.”

The ladies responded with their names, and Lucrezia turned to Relena.

“I don’t have any traditional wedding dresses, I’m afraid, but I do have some evening gowns in white. Will that be okay, Miss Relena?”

“That’ll be fine. What do you have?”

Lucrezia showed them over to the dress section, and Relena was pleasantly surprised to have quite a few to choose from. Thank goodness that white was popular for summer wear. One in particular caught her eye immediately – it was floor length, with a V-neck and lace appliqué.

“Do you have this one in a size eight?”

“Let’s see… sure do! Would you like to try it on?”

“Yes please.” Relena took the dress that Lucrezia handed to her and made her way over to the changing rooms.

The fabric on the inside of the dress felt like silk against her skin, and it slid on with ease. She could feel it contouring to her body, showing off her waist and hips, not to mention her rear.

“Dorothy? A little hand with the zipper?”

Dorothy came into the changing room and zipped her up, then stood back and gave her an astute appraisal. “I must say, this is one sf the most flattering dresses I’ve seen you wear. And that’s saying a _lo_ _ t _ .”

“How does it look Relena?” Catherine called. Relena stepped out of the dressing room and over to the three standing mirrors arranged in a semicircle. Turning slowly, she had to admit that Dorothy was right. She couldn’t help but feel wistful that she wouldn’t be wearing this for a  _ real _  wedding. It was perfect.

“This one. Definitely this one.”

“It doesn’t look like it needs any alterations,” Lucrezia mused. “Although…”

“Although?” Relena prompted when she didn’t immediately continue.

“See the deep V down the back? If you’d like, I can sew in some white lacing to make it look a little more elegant. It could tie at the bottom, with the tails of the bow hanging down a ways. What do you think?”

Relena hadn’t thought the dress could get any more perfect, but she loved the idea. “Could you? That would be wonderful!”

“Consider it done. Now, does it matter what shade of pink for the bridesmaids dresses, Miss Relena? We have a couple to choose from.”

“We’d like to get pocket squares for the groom and two groomsmen in as close to the same shade as possible, so that might be a deciding factor.”

“Oh that won’t be a problem. I have extra fabric for all of my pink dresses, as luck would have it, so I can make those myself while I’m doing the alterations.”

“You make these dresses yourself?” Relena asked, surprised and a little impressed. She hadn’t had a close look at anything just yet, but what she’d seen had been very high quality.

“Of course. Only the best for my customers!” Lucrezia said with a smile, and Relena noticed a dimple on her left cheek. Not only was the proprietor fashionable, but she was quite beautiful as well. “Let’s get started then, shall we?”

There were three styles to choose from, as it turned out. One Relena rejected out of hand, because the pink was much too dark for her taste, though she saw Catherine looking at it wistfully.

“Catherine, Dorothy, why don’t you try these two on and decide which one you both like better? Either would be fine by me, and I’d rather it be a dress you actually like.”

“Hopefully we’ll be able to agree!” Catherine said cheerfully before heading off to the changing rooms, followed by Dorothy.

“Oh this one, definitely,” Catherine enthused, referring to a rose colored dress that was knee-length with an empire waist and sweetheart neckline.

“Yes, I agree,” Dorothy concurred, much to Relena’s relief.  “I’ll need to have it taken in at the waist, though.”

“Let me take a look, ladies,” Lucrezia said before moving to examine the fit more closely. “Yes, both of you will need to have be taken in at the waste, and it looks like in the bust for you as well, Dorothy. Now, aside from the pocket squares, will the men be needing anything else?”

“Yes, we’ll need two purple ties for the groomsmen,” Dorothy replied. When exactly did she figure that out? “A shade darker than amethyst, if possible. And a black suit for one of them.” She turned to Catherine. “Trowa did say he didn’t pack a suit, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, the sooner they can come in, the better. The suit will probably need more alterations than your dresses, so the more time I have, the better the chance I’ll have it finished in time.”

“Any time before noon,” Dorothy said. “The wedding won’t be until sunset, so that leave us enough time to get ready.”

Another thing Relena hadn’t been informed of. But then, a sunset wedding would be beautiful. She could just imagine the sun’s rays glinting off the sun-bleached highlights in Duo’s hair, and sparkling in those beautiful eyes of his–

“Relena?”

“Oh, um, yes?” she replied, startled out of her daydream.

Dorothy smirked at her knowingly. “Can you text Duo and let him know to bring the guys in here ASAP?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” A little thrill went through her at the thought of hearing from him. She hadn’t seen him yet today, which she had to admit was a disappointment. They were planning to get together for dinner again, though. The thought of dinner made her stomach clench, remembering that they’d be breaking the news of just how soon the wedding would be to her parents. They’d taken the proposal very well, but she had a sneaky suspicion that they might not be so sanguine about such a short engagement given that they’d only known Duo for a couple of days.

Snapping herself out of her musings, she got out her cell phone and brought up Duo’s number.

/ _ Hey Duo. You and the guys need to get to Lucrezia’s ASAP. Bring your tie so she can color match for Quatre and Trowa. _ /

Her phone dinged almost immediately.

/ _ Sure thing, babe! Will we be seeing you there? _ /

/ _ No, we have to get to the flower shop so we can choose bouquets. _ /

/ _ Wait, they have a *flower shop* onboard?! _ /

Relena grinned.

/ _ Of course they do. This ship has *everything.* _ /

/ _ Apparently! Hey, do you wanna hang out a little before dinner? Will you have time after the flowers? _ /

Relena’s grin widened at the prospect of spending more time with him.

/ _ I should! I’ll text you when we’re done. _ /

/ _ Can’t wait! _ /

“What’s got you smiling so much?” Dorothy asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Relena replied, suddenly sheepish.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “Nothing my ass. You _l_ _ ike _  him.”

“Of course I like him. He’s charming, not to mention respectful.” Relena said defensively.

“Not to mention handsome as all get out. What’s not to like?” Dorothy mused, giving her that knowing look again.

“Shouldn’t we be getting to the flower shop?” Catherine interjected.

“We should,” said Dorothy. “Come along, ladies, there’s much to be done.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the shop.

Catherine looked at Relena conspiratorially and rolled her eyes. Relena grinned at her antics, happy to be getting along so well with this near-stranger who was going to take part in her wedding. Catherine was a fire-brand, and she couldn’t help but like her for it.

“Best we keep up, if I want any chance of picking out the flowers myself.”

“Lead the way,” Catherine replied, falling into step beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a link to a picture of the wedding dress, but David's Bridal took it down. Sorry! 
> 
> The bridesmaid dress looks like [this](https://www.charlotterusse.com/crystal-detail-bodycon-dress-302596622.html), except that the waist is a simple seem where the sash will go, without any silver.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and feedback are much appreciated, as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings need flowers, right? And a Captain sure would come in handy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been forever, and I know I said by the end of December, but instead it's a Happy New Year's update! Thank you so so much for your patience, to anyone who is still reading this. I won't be doing the weekly updates anymore but I'm certainly hoping not to keep you waiting for months on end for the next installment. I hope you enjoy!

Dorothy, surprisingly, was waiting outside the flower shop for Relena and Catherine. Relena had expected her to be inside, already making the order. Instead she was tapping her foot impatiently under the sign reading "His Excellency's Flowers" in golden script. As soon as they caught up, she turned and entered.

A bell chimed as they opened the door, and they were met with the tantalizing perfume of dozens of different flowers. They were arranged tastefully, some in ready-made bouquets, and others by variety for customers to select individually.

“Welcome. How may I help you?” asked a tall man with golden-brown hair. He was wearing a sharp navy blue suit, with a golden tie and pocket square, and a red rose as a boutonniere. It was rather over the top, Relena thought, but he managed to pull it off.

“We need bouquets and boutonnieres for a wedding,” Dorothy replied before Relena had a chance.

“Wonderful. Do you know which flowers you want, or which colors?”

“Pink roses, and a purple flower as well, but I’m not sure what type,” Relena said, surprised Dorothy let her answer first.

“Well then, let me show you a few options. Right this way.”

The number and variety of flowers was certainly impressive, though Relena noticed a predominance of roses, particularly red ones. She supposed they would be popular on a cruise that was sure to attract plenty of couples.

“What do you think of these lilacs?”

Relena deliberated. They were beautiful, of course, but not quite right. “I’m looking for a deeper shade. Closer to amethyst.”

“In that case, these purple lisianthus would be perfect, I think.”

He was right, they were perfect. They were just the shade of Duo’s eyes, and they looked similar to roses, so the two would complement each other in the bouquet.

“Oh yes, those ones please.”

“Of course. How many bouquets will you be needing? And which flowers for the boutonnieres?”

“Three total, two smaller ones for the bridesmaids. Roses for the boutonnieres.”

“Very good. I think a little bit of baby’s breath and a pink ribbon?”

“That sounds perfect. We’ll need them by tomorrow afternoon, say around four? Can you do that?”

“It would be my pleasure. Congratulations on your nuptials.”

“Thank you,” Relena said as she turned. “What do you think, ladies?”

They both smiled at her, and Catherine managed to reply before Dorothy put her two cents. “I think it'll be lovely, and the purple lisianthus are just the color of Duo's eyes. They couldn't be more perfect.”

“What she said,” Dorothy said, smiling. “Now, let's go back to the room so we can figure out which updo you like best. Catherine, how are you with doing hair?”

“I don't have a ton of practice, but I _do_ know makeup. Circus performer, remember?”

“Don't performers apply really heavy amounts of makeup though?” Dorothy asked.

“For most performances, yes. However, we sometimes get booked for small, private gigs, and the lighting is different enough that a subtle approach is necessary. Don't worry, I'm a pro at natural-looking makeup too.”

“I can do my own makeup, you know,” Relena interjected, annoyed.

“Of course you can,” Dorothy replied, “but part of being a bride is being pampered. Honestly, with all the weddings you've helped out with for Quatre's sisters, I'd think you'd know this by now.”

“Fine. Have it your way. But can't we get something to eat before we try out hairstyles? I'm famished.”

“Not a bad idea,” Dorothy agreed, eyes sparkling. She was clearly pleased to have gotten her way, which seemed happen most of the time, somehow. “One of the restaurants on the lower deck is doing a shrimp special for lunch. You're not allergic to shellfish, are you Catherine?”

“Nope! I love shellfish, especially shrimp. Does that work for you, Relena?”

Happy to be included in the decision this time, Relena smiled. “It sure does. Shall we?”

\-----

“Wait. You're friends with the _Captain_?!” Duo had figured that Quatre had connections - he was a Winner, after all - but he hadn't been expecting this.

Quatre blushed. “Yes. You see, he used to run the marina where my family's boats are kept. He's actually the one who taught me how to sail; he's like an uncle to me. So I booked a private lunch with him to discuss the wedding plans. As a captain, he has the authority to marry people.”

“Thanks, Quatre. That's a real help.”

“What are friends for?” The blond replied with a wink.

Duo was taken aback. Friends? They hardly knew each other. But then, he was marrying someone he barely knew, so why not? He smiled back. “I suppose they do.”

Quatre turned toward Trowa, looking hopeful. “I assumed you'd be coming with, since you're the best man. I told him there would be three of us anyway. Unless you're performing?”

“My performance isn't until tonight; I can come with. Besides, as the Captain, he should be able to convince my boss to give Cathy and I tomorrow night off. Kind of hard to be the best man if you're not even at the wedding.”

“I'm sure he can make that happen.” Quatre looked at his watch. “We should head over there now, it's in about 15 minutes.”

Duo looked down at what he was wearing. Quatre was dressed in a nice button down, vest and slacks, while he was wearing board shorts and a t-shirt.

“Shouldn't I change first?”

“Nonsense. This is a cruise, you're supposed to wear casual clothing. Besides, Rashid is really laid back. You'll see, you're fine as you are. You too, Trowa.”

“Good, because I wasn't planning on changing either way,” Trowa snarked.

“And what you're wearing is casual?” Duo asked.

Quatre laughed. “Trust me, for me, this _is_  casual.”

\-----

“Captain Rashid! Thank you for taking the time to see us,” Quatre said, holding out his hand to the large bearded man.

The captain ignored the hand and pulled the blonde into a bear hug, patting his back several times. Stepping back, he beamed down at the shorter man.

“I always have time for old friends, Master Quatre. And for new ones!” he said, turning toward Duo and Trowa.

Duo put out his hand, wondering if he’d be pulled into a hug as well, but the Captain just shook it. “Duo Maxwell. Good to meet you.”

“Ah, the groom to be. The pleasure is all mine. And you must be Trowa Barton.”

“At your service,” Trowa replied, holding out his hand in turn.

“I didn’t recognize you without your mask. You and your sister put on an amazing act, I must say.”

Trowa blinked, then smiled in response. “I didn’t realize you’d come to the show. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Of course I saw the show! The guests have been raving about it; I had to see it for myself. It more than lived up to the hype.”

“Thank you,” Trowa replied. Duo refrained from snickering at his friend’s expense as he saw the blush creeping up his neck. For all of his years performing, he still had difficulty accepting praise from admirers.

“I don’t know about you three, but I’m starving,” the captain said. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to a cloth-covered table with four elegant chairs and what looked like silver cutlery and crystal glasses.

They all took their seats, and a server came out to hand out menus, pour water, and take drink orders. Duo decided to stick to soda, even though day drinking was more than common on a cruise. The last thing he wanted to do was give the captain a bad impression. He needn’t have bothered. Captain Rashid ordered an IPA, and Quatre went for some red wine.

“So, I understand there’s going to be a wedding,” the captain began after they ordered their food.

“That’s the plan,” Duo replied, suddenly nervous. “We’re hoping to do the ceremony tomorrow night, at sunset. Would that be possible?”

“Certainly! I think the upper deck would be well suited to the ceremony, and would have space for the reception as well. Unless you’re going to have very many guests?”

“No, it’ll be just a few of us. Two bridesmaids, two groomsmen, and the parents of the bride.”

“Small indeed. Trowa, are you supposed to be one of the groomsmen?”

“Yes, I am. Best man, in fact. Which is why I could use your help. My sister and I are scheduled to perform tomorrow night, which would make us unable to attend. Any chance you could get the schedule changed around so another act is performing?”

“For the sake of true love? Absolutely! There’s an illusionist who’s been clamoring for more performances, and I’m sure he’d be amenable.”

“Thank you,” Trowa responded.

Duo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This was hardly true love. Far from it, in fact. It was certainly useful for the captain to think it was, but he didn’t like the deception. Trowa’s sidelong look told him his friend was more than aware of his discomfort.

“Captain Rashid, I don’t believe we’ve told you who the bride is,” Quatre interjected. “Do you remember Relena Darlian?”

“Do I remember her? How could I forget the darling daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister? Though I haven’t seen her since she was about twelve.” Rashid turned to Duo. “I imagine she’s grown into a lovely young woman?”

Duo smiled. This he could be entirely honest about. “More than lovely. She’s wonderful. Kind, compassionate, funny. And of course, very beautiful.” And an amazing kisser, he didn’t mention.

Quatre was giving him a considering look that he didn’t particularly like, so he took a bite of his food to cover any reaction. So he could appreciate what a wonderful person his fiance was? Didn’t mean he was falling for her or anything, which seemed to be what the blond was wondering. He couldn’t afford to fall for her, not when she felt nothing for him beyond friendship.

The conversation continued without him, and he was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the meal. What was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't guess, the proprietor of the flower shop is Treize. Because who else would name a shop after his own inflated ego and be quite so obsessed with roses at the same time?
> 
> Purple lisianthus looks like [this](https://jrroses.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Purple-Lisianthus). Very close to the way roses look, and a deep purple like Duo's eyes are... well, in the show, they're really more indigo, but we're going with the fanon actual purple in this fic, because I can.
> 
> Comments? Questions? Stories about when you went on a cruise one time? All welcome!


End file.
